El modelo de prueba
by Sverige Susan
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki nunca fue alguien que destacara por su belleza. En realidad era una persona promedio. Un día un diseñador de modas le pide que se convierta en su modelo de pruebas y su vida cambia radicalmente.
1. Chapter 1

**El modelo de prueba**

* * *

El mundo de la moda era cruel, dominado por la pretensión y un toque de lujo. Desde un nuevo par de lentes de sol hasta brillantes zapatos hechos en alguna fábrica europea para justificar la etiqueta y el exuberante precio.

Yuuri solía evitar la publicidad cada vez que daba clic a un vídeo de YouTube e ignoraba olímpicamente cada nuevo producto de alguna marca famosa en una parada de autobús. Nunca fue del tipo que estuviera a la moda. No estaba dispuesto a sacrificar la comodidad en un par de zapatos adquiridos en una tienda de rebajas por unos de marca que costaban tanto como un carro pequeño y eran tan incómodos como andar descalzo sobre brazas. Amaba sus pies después de todo.

Ocasionalmente terminaba yendo a tiendas departamentales para acompañar a su amigo Pichit, quien al parecer conocía el nombre de todas las marcas y productos que alguien pudiera encontrar en tiendas como Saks. Cuando eso sucedía, se sentaba en una esquina, maravillándose ante el hecho de que diez personas se pelearan por una camiseta sencilla sin gran gracia como si fuera la séptima maravilla del mundo. Yuuri incluso podría apostar en la pelea sólo para hacer más divertido el asunto. Realmente no comprendía por qué la gente haría un gran revuelo por la ropa en el momento en que salía, pero seis meses después esos artículos terminarían abandonados en la basura.

De vez en cuando, algunos artículos le llamarían la atención. Eran bonitos e incluso se probaba algunos. Sin embargo, al final no le quedaban y lo hacían parecer más gordo de lo que realmente era o verse ridículo con la forma que tomaban algunos pliegues sobre su piel. Desde pequeño rara vez encontraba ropa adecuada para su complexión regordeta. Era realmente frustrante. Sólo era ligeramente más ancho que el promedio japonés, incluso lucía delgado junto a un americano promedio. Sin embargo, cuando se probaba ropa en 'tiendas nice' salía quince minutos después sintiéndose un cerdo miserable.

¿Por qué se molestaba si quiera en mirar? No necesitaba nuevo. Cada artículo en su armario estaba bien cuidado y lucía bien en él. Su estilo era libre de marcas, sin glamour y por ello se sentía como alguien especial en lugares concurridos. En un mundo con marcas y jerarquías él era único con su falta de estilo.

Creía sinceramente que era tortura lo que su amigo Pichit tenía que pasar para poder vestir un abrigo que había visto en Instagram con marca europea ¿Cómo se pronunciaba? ¿Balmaino, Bailman, Batman? Nunca se molestaba en recordar los nombres. Atestiguaba como su amigo se mataría de hambre algunas semanas para entrar en la ropa y otras semanas más para poder adquirir el artículo en sí.

¿Para qué comprar ropa tan cara si tenías que sacrificar necesidades básicas como tu propia alimentación? No entendía, tal vez nunca lo haría.

Tomó su mochila y salió a caminar. Nevaba en Nueva York y el frío invernal en aquel lado del mundo no era algo que disfrutara. Sin embargo, era mejor que quedarse en casa, viendo vídeos de pasarelas con Pichit el resto del día.

La gran Manzana siempre lo hacía sentir como una pequeña hormiguita que esperaba el momento en que un pie se posara encima de ella y acabara con él sin piedad. No era que no le gustaran los paisajes que la ciudad ofrecía, pero a veces era demasiado abrumador vivir en la capital del mundo donde tantas personas son ricas e influyentes mientras tú eres como una sombra temporal en la pared.

Seguido se preguntaba como había tomado la decisión de estudiar Artes ahí y no quedarse en Japón, donde no tenía que sufrir con barreras en el lenguaje y choques culturales.

Entró a Parque Central y caminó a la deriva sin ningún camino en mente. Por la noche, el lugar era maravillosamente hermoso y fácil de disfrutar debido a la paz y soledad que se ceñía sobre él.

Entonces vio a un hombre sentado en una banca cerca del lago congelado. Lucía muy aristocrático con un abrigo de piel negra, lentes de col, una copa de Starbucks en una mano y bolsa de piel en la otra. Sus manos estaban perfectamente resguardadas por guantes de cuero. Sin embargo, no era lo que vestía si no su cabello lo que lo enganchó. Era como si las estrellas descendieran del cielo en una danza lenta hasta acostarse en la tierra. Se veía tan sedoso y perfecto. Llevó una de sus manos a su propio cabello para descubrir con algo de pena que estaba enredado y tenía orzuela.

Yuuri sacó su cuaderno de sketch de la mochila y tomó asiento frente a aquel hombre. Su mano comenzó a trazas líneas en el papel amarillento, poco a poco creando un borrador tan exacto como fuera posible. Líneas, luego luces y sombras cubrieron el papel con las maravillas que un lápiz barato en las manos de un artista pudiera hacer. Los minutos pasaron hasta que el dibujo tomó forma. Yuuri acarició el papel con la yema de los dedos, aprobando el trabajo frente así con las luces de la ciudad de fondo.

El hombre se puso de pie, tirando su copa de café y su bolsa a un bote cercano.

Si bien el japonés no era alguien que se sintiera atraído por el lujo, sin duda lo reconocía. Esa bolsa era de marca y debía valer una fortuna. Yuuri recogió sus cosas y corrío hacia el bote, usando algunos kleenex para recoger y limpiar la bolsa. Entonces corrió tras el hombre tan rápido como su cuerpo regordete le permitía.

—D-Disculpe señor —Habló a penas alcanzando al extraño. Se sentía demasiado nervioso. Su notorio acento decidía aparecer en las peores ocasiones y sus ropas holgadas lo hacían ver como un vagabundo, sin ofensa.

—¡Dejó esto!—Yuuri sostuvo la bolsa en las palma de sus manos y un acento japonés en sus labios.

La persona arqueó una ceja debajo de sus lentes oscuros.

—Te la puedes quedar, es de la temporada pasada. No vale nada ahora —El hombre mantuvo su paso firme, sin volver a ver a Yuuri. El japonés detuvo su aliento mientras su amabilidad se transformaba en enojo.

Recordó lo mucho que su familia había tenido que trabajar para financiar sus estudios en Estados Unidos. Cuanto había estudiado para mantener su beca y todavía trabajar medio tiempo para no morir de hambre.

—¡T-Todo es valioso! —Alzó su voz lo suficiente para ser esuchada en la distancia —¿Tiene alguna idea de cuántos niños podrían ser alimentados con lo que vale esta cosa? ¡No me joda!".

En un momento de ira Yuuri arrojó la bolsa directo al extraño, sin importarse que por error lo golpeara en la cara. No planeaba disculparse.

—En lugar de tirar estas cosas a la basura debería ayudar a alguien!—Gritó mientras sus puños se ponían blancos de la fuerza que ejercía sobre ellos. Entonces se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta perderse entre la multitud.

* * *

 **A/N: La marca a la que hacía referencia Yuuri es Balmain. Entre más reviews más rápido actualizo. Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El modelo de prueba II**

* * *

Los primeros traviesos rayos de sol atravesaron la ventana de su cuarto a la vez que su teléfono sonaba. Gruñó con una voz ronca, con una mezcla entre cansancio y sueño. Su semana había sido fatal. Exámenes parciales y proyectos habían sido el pan de cada día y como resultado sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos por permanecer al menos setenta y dos horas trabajando sin descanso. Yuuri de alguna forma había sobrevivido la semana y se sentía como un soldado que había ganado la guerra, pero cansado como un cadáver ambulante. Golpeó su viejo Nokia con más fuerza de la que pretendía y se giró para ocultar su rostro en un mar de sabanas y almohadas blanquecinas.

El sonido de bip de su teléfono hizo eco en la habitación dos veces más, ignorado entre la lámpara de noche y una lata vacía de red Bull. La tercera vez que sonó, escuchó una voz en la distancia, pero no pudo hacer sentido de las palabras o si quiera discernir si era una alucinación de su estado de somnolencia.

Yuuri sintió como un peso se recostaba junto a él en la cama. En cuestión de segundos la calidez de las sabanas había desaparecido, dejando un escalofrío en su lugar. Gruñó de nueva cuenta, buscando su refugio esponjoso con sus manos torpes y a ciegas.

—Yuuri ¡tu tono es muy molesto! ¡Por favor levántate y apágalo ya!

Yuuri murmuró un par de groserías en su idioma natal, completamente despierto y enojado como un buen dormilón que era. Buscó sus lentes y leyó el número en la pantalla. Tenía la política de responder únicamente los cinco números que estaban agregados en sus contactos, de lo contrario colgaría para evitar que lo molestaran. Leyó el número dos veces más mientras trataba de recordar si le había pasado su contacto a algún compañero de la universidad, pero no lo había hecho. El morocho colgó de inmediato y apagó el arcaico dispositivo. La pantalla verde entonces se desvaneció mientras entraba una cuarta llamada.

—¿Quién era?

—No tengo idea. Tal vez era un centro de ventas tratando de venderme alguno de sus molestos productos otra vez.

—Quien sabe, tal vez era un modelo ruso invitándote a salir. Realmente deberías contestar tus llamadas.

Yuuri rodó los ojos sin molestarse en responder el comentario. Se sentía verdaderamente abatido, pero todos sus rastros de sueño habían desaparecido. Maldijo en japonés de nueva cuenta. Parecía que soltar malas palabras por la mañana se había convertido en un hábito sin querer.

Un fuerte sonido salió de su estómago, tan claro y fuerte como si un león estuviese atrapado adentro suyo. Pichit rio alegremente mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Vayamos a comer algo genial! Estoy harto de la ensalada de atún. Caray, nosotros merecemos una buena comida y unas bebidas después de todo el sufrimiento por el que hemos pasado—El tailandés puso una mano en su frente mientras fingía desmayarse de forma dramática sobre su cama.

—Me encantaría Pichit, pero ya sabes que me quedé sin dinero —Jugó con sus pulgares tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, el día de hoy va por mi cuenta —Le guiñó un coqueto ojo azabache y Yuuri le agradeció con una sonrisa dulce y sincera. A pesar de que se habían conocido solo un año atrás, el japonés no sabía que sería de él sin su ahora mejor amigo.

Comenzó a tender su cama, aun desaliñado por girarse entre sueños.

—Yuuri ¡te ves muy mono cuando duermes!

El japonés permaneció en silencio algunos segundos antes de percatarse que el teléfono de Pichit aún tenía el flash encendido y su amigo tecleaba algo sospechoso extremadamente rápido.

—Pichit ¡espero que no hayas hecho lo que creo que hiciste!

—¡Perdón Yuuri, pero ya sabes cómo soy! —El tailandés emprendió una sabia huida.

Yuuri se retractó de sus palabras. Iba a matar a ese sin vergüenza.

* * *

Pichit puso su cerveza frente a sí, la dulce espuma amarillenta cayendo por los bordes de la taza. Cinco minutos después aun trataba de decidir el filtro perfecto para un post de Instagram.

Yuuri mordió su rebanada de pizza mientras trataba en vano de ignorar el escalofrío en su espalda. Se sentía bastante incomodo, pero decidió ignorar el sentimiento para disfrutar de la comida. Ahora sin pizza que comer no había forma de ocultar su molestia.

El teléfono de Pichit soltó un sonido de notificación antes de que el tailandés lo encarara con una expresión seria.

—Yuuri, creo que ese tipo de quiere follarte…

—¡Pichit! —Yuuri ocultó su rostro teñido carmesí tras sus manos completamente morficado.

—Te ha estado mirando bastante desde que llegamos. Aunque he de admitir que no es feo. Incluso puedo afirmar que usa ropa Dior y zapatos Louis Vuitton.

—Pichit ¡eso no puede ser cierto! La gente elegante no come en lugares como este.

—Bueno, pues al parecer él sí ¡y viene por ti ahora mismo!"

El hombre acortó la distancia de forma elegante, casi como si danzara ballet. Sus zapatos lustrados anunciaron su inminente llegada a la mesa de los asiáticos. Yuuri se pasmó mientras contaba los pasos a su espalda. Nueve, diez y once hasta que todo se volviera silencioso. No se atrevía a girar.

Los ojos de Pichit viajaron de su amigo hacia el extraño frente a ellos como si estuviera presenciando un partido de tenis y siguiendo la pelota.

—Buenas noches caballeros —Saludó el hombre con un notorio acento italiano. Yuuri se armó de valor para girar y encarar al sujeto. El japonés se sentía como si estuviera atrapado en la película de Casablanca. Aquel hombre no lucía como la gente común que se encuentra en las calles y de alguna forma sus instintos japoneses te pedían que huyera.

—Por favor, disculpen la intromisión. Me llamo Michael Alessi y trabajo para la agencia de modelos IMG —Extendió una tarjeta de negocios con fondo negro y una elegante caligrafía dorada que Pichit tomó inmediatamente con manos temblorosas —Te he observado por un rato y he llegado a la conclusión de que encajas en el tipo de… modelos que estamos reclutando—Pausó, mirando directamente a los ojos chocolate de Yuuri —Me gustaría agendar una entrevista para hablar más, si te parece bien.

Yuuri observó a Pichit por el rabillo del ojo. El tailandés trató de darle valor pateándolo debajo de la mesa.

—G-gracias por su interés—Respondió, apenas conteniendo un gruñido cargado de dolor. Su espinilla palpitaba bajo la tela de su pantalón y ya podía imaginar el hermoso moretón que tendría por la noche —Le agradecería que me diera un poco de tiempo para pensarlo.

—Por supuesto, por favor llámame tan pronto hayas decido algo —Sonrió con dientes perfectamente blancos que destellaron como perlas ante la luz —Que tengan una velada agradable —Extendió una mano hacia Yuuri. El japonés se abofeteó mentalmente por olvidar que los modales americanos eran diferentes. Estrechó la mano del hombre y unos segundos después Alessi partió junto a su aura de cine en blanco y negro.

Yuuri pudo volver a respirar cuando aquella persona se había marchado del establecimiento. Sus hombros descendieron lentamente y una sonrisa de alivio se formó en sus labios.

Pichit lucía extremadamente pálido cuando decidieron marcharse a casa.

* * *

Entraron a su departamento compartido en silencio. Cada uno divagando en sus propios pensamientos de aquel día y demasiado cansados como para hacer algo que no fuese ir directo a dormir.

Yuuri se quitó su suéter y pantalones para cambiarlos por su pijama. Ni siquiera se molestó en cepillar sus dientes, fue directo a la cama. El aire era gélido y Yuuri estaba seguro que había una grieta en una de las esquinas de la ventana. La nieve caía enmudecida y se maravilló por los copos de nieve hasta que escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba en un sonido seco.

Pichit se sentó en su propia cama mientras frotaba sus manos. El pobre tailandés tampoco se había acostumbrado al frío clima del norte.

Yuuri decidió hablar después de varias horas en silencio.

—¿Puedes imaginarlo? ¿Yo un modelo? —Soltó una risa sonora.

—Y-Yuuri…

—Un gordo don nadie japonés como modelo. Que buen chiste. Tal vez me quieran para bailar con una botarga de vaca en un supermercado—Su risa dio paso a una carcajada que sacó unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¡Yuuri!

—¡Nunca he usado un saco elegante en toda mi vida! —Llevó una mano a su entonces adolorido abdomen en busca de contención —¡Ni siquiera entro en pantalones de mezclilla normales!

—¡Yuuri! —El tailandés tomó a su amigo de los hombros, forzándolo a mirar a sus ojos azabache directamente —Yuuri, escucha. Al principio también pensaba que era algún tipo de broma. He estado googleando el nombre de esta persona desde que llegamos y toda la información de la tarjeta existe y es verídica —Pasó saliva antes de continuar —Sé que no eres muy arraigado al mundo de la moda, pero esto es serio. La agencia que trata de contratarte es muy, muy, MUY influyente y poderosa. Han hecho contratos con súper modelos famosas como Karlie Kloss, Gisele Bünchen, Alek wek y muchas otras. Puede que no las conozcas, pero los millones que ganan cada año hablan por ellas ¡Esta es una oportunidad única en la vida que no puedes dejar ir!

—Pichit, por favor. No me interesan estas Karlie y Gisele sepa-qué-apellido-raro de las que hablas. No pienso dejar mi carrera universitaria para ponerme ropa bonita.

—Yuuri, no es necesario que dejes la universidad. Piensa en esto como un trabajo de medio tiempo… Uno muy bien remunerado. Va más allá de ponerse ropa que cause envidia todo el santo día, estás ayudando a que alguien venda sus productos prestando tu imagen.

—¡Que descanses! —el japonés cortó la discusión mientras apagaba las luces.

Pichit suspiró resignado y algunos minutos pasaron en un silencio sumamente incómodo.

Yuuri escuchó autos a la distancia, probablemente de la carretera cercana. Su mente se transportó a su hogar en Hasetsu. Extrañaba el cantar del mar contra la costa y la delicada caricia del viento en su rostro. Los recuerdos del perfume de las flores, la brisa salina del mar y las esponjosas nubes en el cielo más azul de todos lo abrazaron en un lecho sensorial que lo arrulló con parsimonia. Su sueño comenzaba a llegar con un sabor dulce de almendras mezclado con nostalgia.

—¿Yuuri?

El japonés abrió sus ojos que destellaron en la oscuridad con un toque de luz platina de luna en su superficie. Se giró hacia Pichit y sus ojos hinchados lo invitaron a continuar.

—Por favor promete que lo pensarás.

—Lo haré—Contestó en un susurro apenas audible. En realidad, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Simplemente se giró hacia la pared y se cobijó cubriendo su rostro como si tratara de esconderse del mundo.

* * *

 **A/N: Tengo exámenes de ruso, rumano y árabe pero aquí ando publicando el segundo capítulo. Si eso no es quererles entonces no sé lo que será :') Gracias por su apoyo, son un amor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**El modelo de prueba III**

* * *

Yuuri batalló para encontrar sus llaves mientras cargaba las bolsas del mandado. Buscó en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón por última vez, encontrando el par de llaves de cobre que destellaron contra la luz como si se tratara de un objeto celestial.

Abrió la puerta con algo de torpeza antes de que el cerrojo hiciera un hermoso sonido de clic que sonó como música para sus oídos. Corrió rápidamente hacia la mesa de la cocina, donde dejó las bolsas con un suspiro de alivio y brazos ligeramente acalambrados.

Limpió el sudor de su frente y masajeo sus brazos acalambrados por un instante. En Hasetsu nunca fue del tipo fortachón. De hecho, era frecuentemente molestado por su hermana, quien era capaz de cargar el doble de peso que él cada que ayudaban a su madre con el mandado.

Yuuri sonrió nostálgico ante sus recuerdos. Había estado cinco años lejos de su hogar. Muchas veces pensaría a su patria. Soñaba con las flores de sakura danzando en la suave brisa y su perfume seduciría sus sentidos hacia un recuerdo agridulce. Si cerraba los ojos, se perdería y bailaría alrededor de las calles cubiertas por una alfombra de pétalos rosas y rocío. A la distancia escucharía las olas del mar crear música que acompañaría su baile.

Un año más se recordó a si mismo. Un año para finalizar su carrera y volver a Japón. Sus ojos recuperaron su brillo instantáneamente. Una persona podía sin duda ser feliz en una tierra extranjera, luchando por sus sueños. Pero uno realmente nunca olvida sus raíces y pasado.

Amaba Nueva York y su ambiente nebuloso, la diversidad en la gente que la habitaba las noches interminables y la magia de las calles que frecuentemente se verían en películas. Era una ciudad de ensueño moderna que toda persona soñaba. Aunque, a veces, algo tan simple como una manzana lo haría llorar. Detalles tan pequeños como una fruta carecían del aroma sutil del campo al igual que su departamento compartido.

A veces se preguntaba si Pichit se sentía así.

Un fuerte aroma de rosas terminó con sus ensoñaciones con una dulce esencia llamándolo. Caminó hacia la sala. Era el cuarto rama de flores que recibía e una semana. Al menos una docena de rosas y lirios eran rodeados por un hermoso listón rosa pastel.

—Significan "por favor, créeme. Estoy incompleto sin ti" —Anunció alguien desde el sofá.

Yuuri pegó un brinco del susto.

—¡Pichit! ¡Me asustaste! —Puso una mano sobre su pecho, tratando de estabilizar los erráticos latidos de su corazón.

El tailandés hizo un gesto desinteresado.

—Deberías de llamar al italiano a la de ya, Yuuri. Si esto continua nos ahogaremos con tanta flor.

Yuuri no lo diría en voz alta, pero su amigo tenía razón. Necesitaba poner punto final a todo aquel embrollo.

* * *

El japonés decidió llamar a Alessi temprano por la mañana. Pich le prestó su iphone porque el viejo teléfono de Yuuri, tesoro de museo nominado por Pichit, no tenía altavoz. El tailandés se sentó a lado tan nervioso y ansioso como el mismo Yuuri. El moreno sostuvo su brazo derecho mientras que con la mano derecha Yuuri sostenía el teléfono frente a ellos. Cada segundo que pasaba entre cada timbre lo hacía dudar más. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando alguien atendió al otro lado de la línea.

—Ciao, es Michael Alessi.

—H-hola. Soy Yuuri Katsuki. Nos conocimos en la pizzería Lombardi la semana pasada…

—Yuuri, que agradable sorpresa ¿Ya has tomado tu desicioón?

—Sí- Me gustaría discutirlo en persona ¿De casualidad tiene tiempo en martes?

—Veamos… —Hubo un sonido de papeles y un tecleado en el fondo —¿Estaría bien a las siete de la noche?

—Sí, perfecto.

—De acuerdo. Te enviaré un mensaje con la dirección e instrucciones para llegar mañana. Muchas gracias por llamar. Bye bye.

El sonido de dial anunció que la llamada había finalizado. Ambos adultos permanecieron en su sitio en emitir palabra alguna, incluso cuando el teléfono se bloqueó y la pantalla se apagó.

—No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer…

—Yo tampoco…

Yuuri miró a su amigo con enojo.

—¿Podrías borrar esas vergonzosas imágenes ahora? Ya cumplí con mi parte del trato.

Pichit llevó su teléfono hacia su corazón y lo abrazó fuertemente. A veces hacía grandes sacrificios por su mejor amigo. Fue directo hacia su galería favorita y borró 1 GB de recuerdos. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla cuando la última notificación de borrado apareció. Esperaba con todo su corazón que Yuuri se volviera muy famoso y millonario para que todo el drama valiera la pena.

* * *

Yuuri tachó los días en el calendario como recordatorio de un desastre inminente. Cinco tortuosos días se fueron volando y estaba realmente cerca de tener un ataque de pánico.

Salió del departamento a las seis, vestido tan normal como de costumbre, sin importar las suplicas de Pichit por hacer un esfuerzo en lucirse. Era parte de su plan. Si el italiano notaba su falta de sentido de la moda, sin lugar a dudas nunca sería contratado.

Tomó un taxi al centro de la ciudad y se entretuvo leyendo las placas de todos los vehículos que pasaran cerca. En ocasiones se podían encontrar mensajes chistosos en las placas y era una buena terapia para desestresarse.

El vehículo se detuvo frente a un imponente corporativo. Algunas miradas furtivas recayeron en él mientras hablaba con la recepcionista. Algunos murmullos lo acompañaron conforme avanzaba hacia el elevador. Estaba sumemente agredecido por el hecho de que sus lentes ocultaban gran parte de su rostro. Tuvo que controlar su ansiedad por cuarenta y dos pisos y fue la última persona en ocupar el elevador.

Alessi ya lo esperaba frente a unas puertas de cristal.

El italiano estrechó su mano y conversó brevemente con él.

—Normalmente no hago esto, pero mi jefe solicito conocerte personalmente. Su nombre es Viktor Nikiforov.

—¿T-tu jefe?

—Si. Me temo que no tenemos tiempo para explicaciones. Está esperándote en su oficina.

El asiático fuer prácticamente arrastrado hacia una imponente puerta de roble al final de un corredor interminable. Era escalofriante, o tal vez, no lo era, pero estaba demasiado atemorizado para dejar de dramatizar.

Inhaló profundamente como si fuera la última vez que respiraría antes de abrir la puerta.

Las luces de la ciudad se colaban por la ventana y la escena por su misma era digna de una pintura. Azul, carmesí y amarillo se mezclaban en la madera del escritorio. Los cristales de un elegante candelabro destellaron sobre cada rincón de la oficina. Era casi mágico.

El crujido del cuero de la silla detrás del escritorio lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. No había ido a admirar el paisaje.

—Disculpe, ¿me esperaba señor Nikiforov?

La silla se giró lentamente, casi de forma tortuosa.

—No seas tan formal, Yuuri. Me haces sentir viejo.

El japonés siempre había sido un cegatón. De hecho, era miope y desde que era niño tuvo que usar feos lentes. Sin embargo, sus problemas de la vista no le impidieron reconocer aquel celestial cabello platinado cayendo como cascada frente a sí. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca creó una perfecta o. Podía jurar que se veía realmente estúpido.

—¡E-Eres tú!

—Por supuesto que soy yo ¿quién más?

Todo era tan surreal. Yuuri sabía perfectamente que estaba terriblemente salado, pero su suerte se había superado ¿Y si era una víctima de alguno de esos programas de cámaras escondidas?

—Tú, el italiano, las flores… ¿p-por qué?

—Oh, le pedí a Alessi que te las diera. Él y yo frecuentemente trabajamos juntos. Siempre le digo el tipo de modelo que necesito y él los encuentra. Alessi nunca falla, como te podrás dar cuenta—Soltó una risilla.

En su estado catatónico Yuuri solo podía escuchar algunas palabras, pero no comprender nada. Se sentía abrumado como el primer día que estuvo en los Estados Unidos.

Yuuri carraspeó, tratando desesperadamente de atraer la atención del ruso sin usar su no confiable voz.

—Shorry, pero mi no modelo—El asiático se abofeteo mentalmente. Parecía que una maldición de mala habla caía sobre él cuando más necesitaba ser coherente. Si su maestra de inglés pudiera escucharlo lo mandaría a repetir los niveles básicos.

—Awwwwwwwww ¡amo tu acento Yuuri!

—Señor Nikiforov...

—Viktor—Dijo el peliplata.

—¿Eh?

—Por favor, llámame Viktor.

—Ummmm, de acuerdo… V-Viktoru—El ruso asintió animadamente, disfrutando de su nombre decorado con un dulce un acento extranjero.

Yuuri cerró sus ojos por un breve instante. No era hora de perder los estribos.

—V-Viktor… Vine a declinar su oferta. Me temo que el modelaje no está en mis planes. Le agradezco por las flores y realmente aprecio que se tomara el tiempo de…

El pelinegro no pudo finalizar. Una mano apretó su brazo izquierdo de forma dolorosa y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Viktor, su fachada amistosa había desaparecido. Algo en sus ojos cambió. Yuuri tuvo la repentina necesidad de retroceder.

—Yuuri, querido Yuuri... —el ruso caminó hacia él como si se tratara de un depredador en busca de comida. Yuuri pasó saliva con dificultad, con tanta fuerza que sintió su manzana de Adán danzar en su interior.

—Sabes Yuuuri… En un sentido tú y yo somos parecidos—El ruso acarició su mejilla con la más suave de las caricias de manos de pluma. Como si fuera un truco de magia, su cuaderno de dibujo apareció frente a él, en la mano derecha del peliplateado. Yuuri no había encontrado el artículo en muchos días y pensaba que lo había dejado en una estación de metro en su camino a casa. Lo había buscado por todos lados. Sus preciosos sketches, poemas y el dibujo del peliplata en Central Park… Viktor lo había visto todo y Yuuri no podía estar más mortificado.

—Ambos creamos arte. Tú lo haces a través de tus dibujos y yo… —Pausó, dejando que largos segundos pasaran entre sentencias —Trazo sobre cuerpos humanos—susurró con voz ronca en su oído y besó cada pequeño pedazo de piel descubierto.

El japonés se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su columna y su rostro se tiñó con el más exótico carmesí que la naturaleza alguna vez creó.

—V-V-Viktor ¡detente! —El japonés lo apartó.

El pecho del asiático se alzaba y descendía en una danza caótica, una que Viktor no podía dejar de admirar aun desde la distancia. Era injusto tener tal tentación y no corromperla con sus manos y labios pecaminosos.

—Eres un diamante Yuuri. Lo único que necesitas es ser pulido y ya. Si me lo permites puedo hacer eso por ti. —extendió la mano con el cuaderno de dibujo hacia Yuuri, quien lo tomo sin duda. El ruso sonrió complacido.

—¿Por qué yo? Soy una persona promedio. Puedes encontrar a personas más dignas en cualquier lado. Yo soy gordo, tengo ojos cafés y mi estatura da lástima. Ciertamente buscas a alguien interesante para este tipo de negocios.

El ruso suspiró exhasperado.

—Querido Yuuri, tú puedes comprar materiales para tus obras en cualquier sitio, pero nunca una musa. El día en que me arrojaste esa horrenda bolsa fue como una brisa refrescante en el desierto. Nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien con ese espíritu rebelde. Tus ojos eran un torbellino del que no podía escapar y el momento en que me hundí en ellos supe que eras lo que estaba buscando. Los modelos pueden ser hermosos físicamente, pero yo quiero a alguien con alma. Tú eres lo que necesito.

Yuuri se quedó congelado en su sitio ¿Le estaba pidiendo que fuera su musa? Probablemente no se había limpiado bien los oídos y estaba escuchando mal. Recordaba aquel día de hace un par de semanas, cuando dibujó a la persona frente a él en Central Park. Viktor lucía tan etéreo como para formar parte de este mundo. El japonés no podía asimilar que alguien tan deslumbrante pudiera ver arte en una persona mundana como él. Entonces alzó la mirada y se encontró con el azul más puro únicamente rivalizado por el color del mar de Hasetsu.

—Un modelo de prueba es un trabajo más importante que los modelos de pasarela. Diseño ropa y tú me ayudas a probarla para ver en qué puede mejorar. La ropa es más que una bonita pieza de tela. Es arte y una expresión del alma.

El brillo de sus ojos danzaba como las olas que chocan contra las rocas. Era como si una sirena cantara para él, atrayendo a Yuuri lentamente a su hermosa perdición.

—Permíteme demostrarte que la moda puede ser arte. Sé mi musa, Yuuri —extendió una mano hacia el japonés. Una suave palma nívea ofreciendo una visión erótica a sus ojos. El pelinegro observó con detenimiento aquellos finos dedos. Su mano se movió por su misma y la regresó varias veces antes de poder sentir el contacto con una indudablemente sedosa piel rusa.

—Lo haré—Aceptó sin duda alguna en sus palabras.

El pelinegro vio como una adorable sonrisa en forma de corazón decoraba el rostro de Viktor. Era angelical y su corazón se derritió de la ternura.

—¡Amazing! Entonces solo falta firmar aquí, aquí y aquí—Habló emocionado el ruso mientras señalaba diferentes líneas en unas hojas de papel.

—¡¿Ya tenías el contrato hecho?!

—Por supuesto ¡siempre estoy listo para los negocios! —Guiñó un ojo.

Yuuri suspiró cansino.

—Espero que no te moleste si me tomo mi tiempo para leerlo.

—En absoluto. Mientras tanto ¿gustas champaña?

—No gracias, no bebo.

Viktor ensanchó su sonrisa de corazón y se alejó hacia una vitrina con una pequeña colección de botellas de champaña.

Yuuri escuchó el sonido del tapón de una botella y luego el licor deslizarse sobre el cristal.

—V-Viktor…

—¿Dime?

—¿Es correcta esta cifra?

El ruso se dirigió hacia él y observó el lugar que señalaba en el papel. Después de unos segundos asintió.

—¿Es menos de lo que tenías en mente? Normalmente pagamos más de acuerdo a la experiencia y fama, pero ya que serás el modelo de prueba podemos elevar la…

—¡NO! Es todo lo contrario, es más de lo que alguna vez imaginé—Confesó completamente avergonzado. La paga de todos sus trabajos juntos en los cinco años que había vivido en Nueva York no era ni la mitad de lo impreso en el contrato. Con ese dinero podría pagar sus deudas e incluso visitar a su familia en las vacaciones de verano.

El japonés prestó especial atención a las letras pequeñas al final de cada página. Se maravilló de descubrir que era un buen trabajo, justo y lo único que pedía era privacidad sobre la ropa. Su mano tomó la pluma Montblanc que Viktor de ofreció. Era como si aquel hombre fuera capaz de leer su mente.

Yuuri firmó en una caligrafía perfecta, tan meticulosamente como si se tratara de caracteres kanji.

—Ahora eres un modelo de prueba de Dior ¿no es emocionante? ¡Ya quiero empezar a trazar diseños en ti!

El japonés comenzó a cuestionar su propia sanidad ¿Había sido la decisión correcta?

—Aunque hay un pequeño problema…

El asiático pasó saliva, nervioso de nueva cuenta.

—En verdad necesitas perder algo de peso—Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda—Por más que me gustes con tu carita de cerdito necesitas cumplir con ciertas medidas para nuestra ropa. Mañana comenzarás con tu transformación. Alessi te contará el resto de los detalles.

Si Yuuri aun tuviera derecho de escoger entre Satanás y Viktor, habría escogido a Satanás una y otra vez.

* * *

 **N/A: De verdad siento la demora. Ando trabajando en mi tesis y es como si me succionara la inspiración. En fin, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por su apoyo.**


End file.
